Happy Birthday
by PezzieCoyote
Summary: Roman and Punk treat their lover to a birthday she won't soon forget. Birthday present for MelzaBelza.


This is a birthday fic for Melzabelza, requested by fergaldevittsprincess.

Melissa sat at her desk, sadness flowing through her. Why today of all days?

She'd been working at this company for five years, was one of the top execs and thus, required very little overtime. Why today? Her boss had asked her to stay to take care of some paperwork that was supposedly needed for the next day. Here it was, 8 pm and there was no end in sight.

It wasn't an overly bad day. Her co-workers had gotten together and had a little party for her on break, complete with a birthday cake. The thought made her smile, especially when the guy from human resources stumbled over his speech. He was so sweet. She knew he had a crush on her but she was in a firmly committed relationship.

God again with the sadness.

She's woken up early, completely content, with her boys surrounding her. She would have loved to stay there, given her birthday but work had called. She had climbed out of bed and they didn't even stir. She's waited, had her shower, gotten dressed, had coffee and still, they didn't move. They didn't even wish her a happy birthday.

Melissa felt tears well up in her eyes but quickly blinked them away. She loved her boys, so much, but it would have been nice to have a little acknowledgment. With a sigh, Melissa got back to the spreadsheets in front of her but her mind still wandered.

There was a knock on the door. A second later, her boss, Peter, stuck his head in the doorway, a sheepish look on his face.

"Hey, Melissa."

"What's up," she said, trying to appear interested.

"Well, please don't hate me for this, but the paperwork you were doing was to replace some that had been lost. Thing is, I found it."

Melissa started at him. She'd been here for three extra hours for nothing? "What?"

"I know, it..." he sighed. "I'm sorry to have kept you here like this, especially on your birthday."

The woman leaned back in her chair, energy gone. She looked at the chagrined man and felt her ire abate somewhat. He clearly looked remorseful for it.

"I want to make it up to you, so why don't you take tomorrow off."

Melissa again stared. "But–"

Peter kept on talking. "You've put in a lot of hours, gone above and beyond, you deserve to be rewarded. You'll take tomorrow off. With pay."

Melissa just sat there, flummoxed. "Um, thank you Peter. This is unexpected."

She started gathering her things while shutting down her computer, setting her answering service. She watched as Peter offered one last smile before he left. After another few minutes, Melissa finally had everything clued up and left the office with a smile on her face.

As she started the 20 minute drive home, her smile gradually dropped. Her mind drifted to her boys again. How could they have forgotten her birthday. She's dropped hints the size of boulders about making it special but nothing.

With a deep sigh, she pulled into the three-car garage, remembering to close and lock the door, despite the fact that the cars belonging to her boys were missing. She headed inside, leaving her briefcase on the hall table, slipping out of her shoes and sliding off her cream-color jacket.

Melissa's mood didn't improve any as she let the hot water coat her. She just stood there for endless minutes, nearly in tears due to her unhappiness. Eventually, she ended up on the floor of the shower, water still pounding her body.

She allowed herself to wallow in her misery for a few minutes longer before putting it out of her mind. As she jumped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, she started to fume. 'Fine, if they wanna forget my birthday, I can sure a shell forget theirs.'

Mind made up, she left the bathroom and headed to her bedroom while towel-drying her hair. When she was done and looked up, she was nearly floored.

Every inch of surface in the room had a lit candle on top, the floor was scattered with rose petals, and on the bed... her boys.

After a moment, Roman Reigns left the bed and neared her, offering her a glass of champagne. "Happy birthday, sweetheart," he said, leaving a soft kiss on her lips.

CM Punk, the other part of their relationship, also neared her, and offered her a chocolate. Truffles if she wasn't mistaken. She nodded, he picked one up and slid it into her mouth, making her moan.

"Happy birthday, honey," Punk said softly, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

She pulled back and looked at her boys. They were dressed like... strippers? Bow ties around their necks and skin-right black pants, so tight they looked painted on. Roman's hair was tied back, Punk's was unruly as usual.

Melissa clutched at her towel, smiling faintly. "What's all this?" she asked, referring to their attire.

Punk smirked, Roman blushed. Finally, Punk took Melissa's hand and led her to the bed, lifting her gently to sit in the middle while reclining back on the mountain of pillows on their bed. Punk rounded the end of the bed and stood next to Roman, who reached into his pocket to remove a remote. After pressing one button, he tossed the device aside.

Soft but raunchy music began to play and Melissa's eyes widened as her boys started to dance for her. She leaned forward, watching as they ran their hands down their chests and over each other in an erotic manner. A minute later had them down to g-strings. Punk went behind Roman, sliding his hands down over the Samoan man in a sensuous manner from head to toe, taking the scrap of underwear on the way down. Melissa nearly drooled when Roman's rock-hard cock came into view, and she nearly fainted dead away when Roman did the same thing to Punk.

The two men faced each other and kissed lightly before parting and climbing on the bed, one on each side of her. The music faded to something softer and sexier, right on time. Punk reached her first, kissing her hard, his tongue sliding in to duel with hers. She felt Roman remove the towel, his hands moving across her heated flesh.

Melissa felt like her body was on fire. Roman's hands moving all over her body was leaving a trail of heat it its wake, raising goose bumps. Finally, he settled between her quivering thighs, his fingers playing with her already-dripping core.

She cried out when she felt Roman tongue her clit. Punk moved away slightly as Roman slid his arms under her legs up to her hips, pulling her down directly under his mouth, her legs nearly parallel with her body. Punk smirked at her, his hands kneading her breasts as Roman lowered his mouth to her pussy again, licking in long strokes ending with her clit.

Melissa moaned loudly as Roman pushed his tongue into her core, her chest heaving madly. Punk lay on the bed, his mouth on her nipple, nipping, biting, sucking. Melissa reached down with one hand to push Roman's head in more, her orgasm remaining still out of reach.

After a spell though, Roman moved back, letting Melissa's legs fall back to the bed. She moaned in annoyance, writhing on the bed as Punk continued suckling at her sensitive breasts. Finally, Punk leaned back as well and she whooped in surprise as she was flipped over. Moving up to her knees, Punk easily slid in front of her, pulling her up his chest and taking her mouth in a carnal kiss.

Melissa whimpered at feeling Punk's hard cock against her belly. She reached down and started to move her hand along his length, making Punk moan against her mouth. Roman moved behind her, moving her ass up until Punk's erection was at her wet opening. He slid her down over Punk, moans of contentment leaving both his lovers' lips.

Any other time, Roman might take Punk's ass but it wasn't about either man tonight. It was about Melissa and making her happy. He kissed his way up her back as he wrapped his hands around her breasts. He nuzzled her neck, making her lean back.

Just then, Punk started to bounce her on his dick, his hands on her ass massaging the flesh. Roman leaned past Melissa to meet Punk's mouth, the tongues dueling with each other's. He felt Punk push a hand through his hair, holding him fast.

When he pulled back, he asked, "How do you want me tonight, Miss birthday girl?"

Melissa was panting, her flesh rosy and her chest heaving. "How can you expect me to think right now?"

Roman and Punk both chuckled. "Just a question, sweetie."

"Take my ass. Please. I want both of you. I need both of you."

Roman slid down the bed until his tongue was able to trail over her hole, the rosebud quivering at him already. He quickly grabbed the lube and covered himself after rolling a condom on. Then he slowly prepped his girl, using one, two, and ultimately three fingers.

The long-haired man moved into position behind her and penetrated her ass, pushing in slowly but firmly. Once completely in, he paused a few moments, resting his head against her back. His hands ran up Punk's face, wiping the other man's sweat away. Then his hands went to Melissa's hips as he pulled himself out, then back in, making her moan lowly.

The three lovers moved carefully until the men held Melissa between them. Punk kissed her hard as he and Roman started to bounce her on their dicks.

Their groans, pants and moans filled the air as they raced towards their release. It was Roman who came first, her back tunnel so tight that he couldn't hold on anymore. He gripped Melissa's hips tight as he shot his seed into the condom. His legs nearly buckled but he didn't want to leave her body yet. Looking up, he saw Punk was close too, so he slid his hand down between Punk and Melissa, pinching her clit hard, making her scream out and come hard, gripping both men's cocks tight. A second later, Punk followed her over the edge, his hips pistoning in and out of her as he erupted.

Being as careful as possible, Roman slowly pulled out of his girl, then disposed of the filled condom before collapsing on the bed. Punk used the last of his strength to lift Melissa off his cock, laying her down by Roman before joining them.

Melissa looked tiredly at each of her boys before speaking. "Wow! What a birthday!"

Roman chuckled softly. "We have cake in the fridge," he told her.

"Tomorrow."

Punk spoke up. "We have prezzies too."

"Tomorrow," she replied.

"Yeah."

Melissa managed to reach up to the blanket draped over the headboard, the three of them working to cover up. The birthday girl turned to one side, kissing Roman's head, reaching back to give Punk a squeeze.

Before the three of them drifted off to sleep, Roman and Punk spoke up one more time. "Happy birthday baby. We love you."


End file.
